Might As Well be Strangers
by finnsantana
Summary: finchel oneshot: Finn and Rachel are getting a divorce, but Finn takes a little extra time to say goodbye to their young son


"Daddy!"

Finn furrowed his brow and turned slowly to see his son running down the stairs towards him. He set his suitcases down on the floor beside the door. "Buddy…" He spoke softly and leaned down to take the five year old in his arms. The child's arms wrapped around Finn's neck, he sniffled quietly. "Do you really have to go?"

"Yeah…Daddy has to leave, but he still loves you so much."

"What about mommy?" He leaned back just a little. "Don't you love her?"

Finn took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a moment. This would be easier if Parker was older and could comprehend the situation, but nothing was ever easy. He opened his eyes and sighed as he saw Rachel step into the room. He looked at her, but told his son the truth. "Daddy will always love mommy." He whispered the words. "But I still have to go." He gave Parker a tight hug before he moved to set him down. The look on his son's face broke his heart even more. Finn hadn't even been certain that was possible. He got down on his knees with him; he wiped away the tears that had begun to roll down his cheeks. "I'll come back to see you all the time. I promise." He whispered choking back his own tears.

"Will…will you at least tell me one more bedtime story before you go?" His little voice cracked as he threatened to break down into sobs. Finn looked up at Rachel; he searched her face, and silently asked for permission. She gave a nod which Finn was thankful for. "Yeah, c'mere buddy." He whispered as he pulled him into his arms again and pushed himself up from the floor. He walked upstairs to Parker's room; he was already in his pajamas, so he helped him slide into bed. He tried to act as if everything was normal and went about the usual bedtime routine.

He tucked in the blankets and made sure he was wrapped up tight. "Too tight?" Finn asked with a little smile.

"Yes! I'm stuck." Parker gave a little giggle.

"Perfect." He smiled and walked over to his bookshelf and plucked Parker's favorite book from the shelf. He sat down beside the bed and looked at his son as he opened the book. "Alright the little engine that could…" He started to read the book, his eyes flicked from the pages to Parker every once in a while. The smile that Parker had was one of Finn's favorite things, he had a little lopsided smirk like his own, but there was still an essence of Rachel there. The same with the rest of him, Parker's eyes were dark like his mother, but he had Finn's nose and the freckles to match.

He finished the story and closed the book softly. Parker was fast asleep, looking as sweet as ever. Finn smiled and brushed some hair from his face before leaving a soft kiss on his forehead. He pulled away with a heavy heart and placed the book back on the bookshelf. He looked to the door and saw Rachel waiting for him. She moved to shut off the light and stepped back into the hallway as he made his way out of the room. "Sorry bout that." He mumbled softly as he walked towards the stairs.

She walked in front of him down the steps. "It's fine. He's your son and he loves you. I understand."

Finn nodded and sighed. His steps slowed as he walked down the steps. The wall was lined with family photos. His fingers ghosted over his and Rachel's wedding photo, their first family vacation with Parker, there was even a photo of their senior prom still hanging on the wall. They would probably be taken down and soon replaced with newer photos, photos that didn't include him.

He continued to walk until he reached the front door, his last suitcases were still right there waiting for him. He took a deep breath and looked to Rachel. He could hardly believe that this was happening, she was his high school sweet heart, and the one person he always thought would be a part of his life. But now he was an adult, it was ten years after high school, and he knew that people changed. People changed and they sometimes drifted apart. That's what happened with them, or at least that's what they had decided to call it. After a while things just didn't seem the same. They had less and less to talk about, they were both busy, and really the only thing for the past year or so that kept them together was Parker. Finn wanted to try; he really did, but the less they could talk about things, the more fights they got into and it just wouldn't work anymore.

He rubbed the back of his neck and looked at her again, their eyes met, and the both let out a soft sigh. "I guess this is it…." He trailed off a little

She stepped closer to him. "I suppose it is." She spoke slowly and softly. Their eyes never wavered from each other's. "You can come back whenever you want to see Parker, just give me a heads up so I can give you two some alone time."

Finn's heart sank further, it sounded like she didn't want to see him at all, and he should have suspected that though. She was that one that filed for the divorce. He nodded slowly. "Alright, thanks Rach." He mumbled his words and forced his eyes away from hers for a moment. There was a silence between them; it was filled with all the things that had gone left unsaid. He finally broke it, but continued to keep his gaze off of her. "Do you ever wonder….what happened?" he asked softly.

Rachel let out a long sigh. "I do, but there are so many things it could be." She whispered. "I don't like thinking about the bad that happened, I prefer to think about the happy memories we still have."

Finn slowly looked to her. "Like…our first kiss." He whispered. "In the auditorium….you made my heart beat so fast." He put his hand over his chest.

She smirked and shook her head, her hand moved to guide his to the left side of his chest. "Your heart is on this side of your chest." She gave him a smile.

"I know it is I just wanted to see you smile one last time." He smiled and held her gaze for a couple of seconds before he leaned in a little, her hand stayed over his, and it seemed for a moment as if she was leaning in as well, but she stopped and took a step back.

"Well I think that is enough time spent down memory lane." She took a deep breath. "I do enjoy our happy memories Finn, but that's the past….and I would like it to stay there, please."

Her words seemed harsh, they hit Finn like a slap to the face, but he slowly nodded and picked up his things. "Sorry." He let out a slow breath as his eyes started to fill with tears. "I'll get going now." He opened up the front door and stepped out onto the porch. He closed the door behind and made his way towards his truck. After he threw his things in the back he looked up to the house one last time, the house that he and Rachel had bought together, the house where Parker was going to be raised, the house he wasn't allowed to live in anymore, he felt a tear roll down his cheek and forced his gaze away. He wiped away the tear and moved to slide into his truck.

Finn took a deep breath and started the engine; he pulled out of the driveway, and began to make his way to his parents' house, where he would be staying for a couple days. He willed himself not to cry, but it didn't work, the tears rolled down his cheeks, he wiped them away the best he could, but he knew there was no use. He felt like he had lost everything and he basically had. He had some money, his few possessions, and his truck. Everything else was gone. He hated this, but there was nothing he could do. He wished more than anything that he could have his life back the way it was.

But that's not the way life worked, especially not Finn's.


End file.
